Lagrimas Blancas
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Desde lo profundo de la oscuridad donde nace el miedo siempre va a brillar un rayo, un rayo de esperanza, un sentimiento de felicidad que con tiempo podría convertirse en amor. ¿Se animan a leer?
**lean los que quieren**

 **no lean los que no quieren**

* * *

Todd temía a la noche, a su oscuridad, a la soledad que sentía cuando estaba dentro de ella.

La noche en invierno se convertía en algo tan lúgubre, tan triste. Y cuando nevaba parecían lágrimas de formas preciosas que acabarían por desaparecer en la blanca nieve para luego perderse para siempre con la llegada del verano. Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

En esas noches heladas aun permanecía la oscuridad, algunas veces manchada por aquellas lagrimas blanca, pero en la mayoría del tiempo era vacía y oscura.

Por esa razón prefería el invierno, porque al menos la oscuridad convivía con la helada blancura que caía del cielo, aunque el frio solo le recordara su soledad y con ella el miedo de que realmente pueda quedarse solo. Y después se enterraba en las sabanas en busca de calor y se quedaba despierto hasta muy tarde debido a esa inquietud.

Este miedo, este frio del invierno, la oscuridad de la noche, la soledad.

En esas temporadas era mucho más consciente de su fragilidad, nunca fue valiente si es que alguna pudo haberlo sido, y se da cuenta en esos lapsos de silencios que desde muy chico que el ya había sido roto.

Rasguñado, hecho pedazos, herido.

A veces pensaba que era un espejo que habían hecho trizas para volver mirarse en él, manchando sus pedazos tal vez, sin que nadie quisiera reunir las piezas.

Sin que nadie lo ayudara a reponerse, reconstruir su quebrado futuro, recomponer su pasado para que pudiera reflejar una vez más el presente que debería de ver.

Porque simplemente no podía hacerlo solo. El no podía quitarse la helada soledad y levantar su mirada y sonreír a un presente gris y sin brillo. Donde solo nevaba mientras que poco a poco era consumido por su **_propia_** oscuridad.

Hasta el día en que la encontró.

Todd jamás había tenido nada tan hermoso en sus manos, como lo tenía ahora. Desde el día en que la encontró o el día en que ella lo encontró a él había descubierto algo maravilloso. La felicidad.

Tenía nombre y lo suspiraba en dulces silabas como si se desvanecieran en esta nueva oscuridad, en esta oscuridad donde ya no reinaba el miedo, en esta oscuridad donde existía la luz. Esa luz, su luz, esa persona tan hermosa que sin brillar como el sol, iluminaba cada espacio de su mente y su corazón.

Y así a que la oscuridad, que en esta noche reinaba, fuera dócil y dulce y cálida.

Como un manto que los cubría y los aislara de todo lo demás. Sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida, ya no necesitaba nada más.

Excepto su tacto, su voz, su suave cabellera que desenredaba con los dedos y que por supuesto que ella le permitiera tocarla.

Explorando, tocando, descubriendo. Todo lo que encontraba y tocaba lo guardaría en sus memorias, sin la necesidad de haberla visto, porque lo único que quería recordar era en cómo se sentía tocar su brillo, su belleza, su magia.

Y que ella también lo apreciará, que lo besara, que lo tocara, que lo llamara. Desenterrando viejas heridas y sanándolas con su ternura y amor, descubriendo las piezas perdidas, rearmándolo y devolviéndolo a lo que fue alguna vez, mostrándole lo que podía ser ahora. Y ella sabría todo y el sabría todo y ambos lo sabrían. Porque ambos lo sentirían en sus corazones, en su alma, que este secreto no podría ser compartido con nadie más.

Se volverían uno, como las lágrimas blancas que se vuelven una con la nieve y se disolverían en un mil y para siempre, sin temor a la oscuridad, al frió o a la soledad. Se convertirían en algo más.

Y entonces jamás volvería a estar solo.

* * *

 **Si esto fuera una canción, tal vez comenzaría siendo triste hasta borde de la desesperación y luego sería el inicio de una esperanza que rápidamente se convertiría en alegría para finalmente revelar el amor que en cada palabra de felicidad se ocultaba y terminaría en un coro de sueños en donde nadie se sentiría solo o asustado (probablemente, estoy divagando)**

 **Esto tomo un rumbo inesperado, pero quería probar algo diferente espero haya quedado bien.**

 **Y respecto a la brillante criatura de la que tanto narro al final, bueno… se lo dejare a la imaginación del lector 7u7**

 **Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
